Trofeo
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: Entre líneas había recibido el mensaje: te amo. Jumpy pair.


**Me reporto como: no andaba muerta, andaba de parranda. Y como cada año, aquí mi pequeño aporte por el cumpleaños de mi príncipe favorito: Hiyoshi Wakashi.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei, dueño de mis quincenas u.û**

**Fic dedicado a Fallon Kristerson**.** La cereza no tortura tanto al hongo como sé que te habría gustado, pero igual espero que sea de tu agrado. Y algo más, felicidades por tu graduación~**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**XxxX**

Trofeo

Por: Zafiro Rachel Any

-¡Hatori, vuelve aquí, enano!

Hiyoshi parpadeó sorprendido cuando su novio se incorporó del lecho y echó a correr detrás del niño que se había escabullido en la habitación. Se puso de pie, se acomodó la ropa y salió de la estancia en busca de Gakuto, por sobre todo porque temía por la vida de Hatori.

Mientras bajaba los últimos escalones de la escalera le llegó los reclamos del mayor y las risas del más joven. Comprendía que Hatori era un niño inquieto y curioso, así como también comprendía que Gakuto fuera un hermano mayor celoso de su privacidad y de sus pertenencias, sin embargo pocas veces había visto al pelicereza mayor actuar así sólo porque su hermano menor había entrado a su habitación sin permiso.

Hiyoshi salió al jardín donde pudo encontrar a los hermanos. Una visión extraña los recibió: Gakuto y Hatori se atacaban con globos llenos de agua. A los pies de ambos pelicerezas se encontraban varias bolsas con globos desinflados a la espera de ser su turno de ser llenados en el grifo, en el caso del más pequeño, o por la manguera, usada por el mayor. El castaño parpadeó extrañado, al parecer a su novio se le había olvidado el enojo inicial y ahora reía como crío. Sonrió de forma casi imperceptible, le encantaba esa faceta del Mukahi mayor porque podía contemplar al verdadero Gakuto. Nada de esas actitudes petulantes. Sólo Gakuto.

Estaba por tomar asiento en el rellano de la puerta cuando su pequeño cuñado notó su presencia "Waka- niichan" y con una sonrisa que sólo había visto en su novio, tomó posición y le arrojó un globo rojo en pleno rostro.

Gakuto estalló en carcajadas y señalamientos nada discretos al castaño. El ojigris, con restos de globo en una oreja y cabello, se acercó a donde su novio, le arrebató la manguera con el chorro de agua corriendo y la colocó justo encima del mayor. Suaves risitas salieron de sus labios con sólo ver la expresión de perplejidad de su novio.

El mayor tardo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo cogió uno de los globos que tenía llenos y lo arrojo contra Hiyoshi. El chico logró esquivarlo y el globo fue a dar a Hatori que se revolcaba de la risa unos metros más allá. Entonces, la batalla comenzó. Todos contra todos. Los Mukahi con sus globos y Wakashi con la manguera. Y la cosa siguió aun cuando los globos se terminaron y el objetivo cambio a ver quien se hacia con el dominio de la manguera. Entre risas, en algún momento Hiyoshi tomó en brazos a Hatori para defenderse del chorro del agua, cosa que hizo reír en demasía al más joven y misma que no detuvo a Gakuto en su intento por mojar al castaño. Era ridículo, los tres estaban igual de empapados y la cosa termino cuando la hermana mayor de ambos pelicereza apareció y puso el orden.

Un par de días después, Gakuto fue de visita a casa de Wakashi y tamaña fue su sorpresa al toparse a su novio tendido en cama con resfriado. Sintió un tic aquejarle mientras veía a la madre del menor retirar y en seguida leer el termómetro.

-Al menos la fiebre ha bajado. –soltó un largo suspiró para después ver al enfermo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.- ¿cómo se te ocurre mojarte? Por eso, no saldrás de cama en un par de días. Bobo.

-Lo siento. –respondió en un susurro mitad quejido. Por otro lado Gakuto se removía inquieto desde su sitio. La mujer se despidió, mientras decía que volvería más tarde para darle el siguiente remedio.

Gakuto le dirigió una sonrisa forzada y le aseguró que cuidaría de Wakashi mientras estuviera ahí. Una vez solos, el mayor se acercó al lecho y dirigió una mirada culpable a su novio.

-¿Eres tonto? Ni siquiera Hatori se resfrió.

-Y tú te resfriarás si te quedas aquí. –le sonrió levemente para tranquilizarlo. Al ver el gesto Mukahi, se sintió enrojecer. Optó por desviar la mirada y fruncir el ceño.

- Sólo los tontos se enferman.

Una suave risa brotó de sus labios por toda respuesta. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero le gustaba ver a Gakuto con ese semblante de culpabilidad en el rostro. Una vez más, Gakuto al natural.

El pelicereza siempre se mostraba con una actitud prepotente y competitiva, en todo y para con todos, no sólo en el tenis como algunos creían. Bastaba con verlo en clase de química o inglés para entenderlo. Con cada parcial el acróbata se encargaba de tener las mejores notas en ambas materias, no es que en el resto fuera malo, pero en esas dos en especial siempre salía primero de su clase. Por ello, Hiyoshi se sentía agradecido que de vez en cuando el otro bajara la guardia y le mostrará como era en realidad. Quedó prendado del Gakuto prepotente que había visto en las pistas de tenis, ese sujeto burlón que no se permitía una derrota. Pero con el tiempo conoció al otro Gakuto, ese pelirrojo berrinchudo con actitud de niño, y se enamoró por completo.

Mukahi miró curioso al más joven al notar que éste cerraba los ojos y una sonrisa apenas visible bailoteaba en su rostro. Se perdió en la contemplación de ese rostro relajado. Tenía que admitirlo, Wakashi lucía más lindo con el ceño relajado. Tendría que pensar en una forma de obligarlo a sonreír y andar tranquilo más seguido. De pronto recordó el motivo de su visita, miró la hora en el reloj sobre la mesita de noche. Torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto y soltó un suspiro. En las actuales condiciones de su novio era obvio que tendría que cambiar sus planes.

El enfermo notó la calma que reinaba en su habitación. Entreabrió los ojos, su visión borrosa no le fue impedimento para notar la presencia del pelicereza a su lado. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes, como si esperarán que el otro dijera algo. Pero al pasar el tiempo y no haber intercambio de palabras, Gakuto se desesperó y terminó por darle un manotazo en la frente.

-¿A que viene eso? –se quejó el ojigris mientras se frotaba la zona golpeada y miraba al mayor con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Tonto.

Farfulló por toda respuesta. Wakashi lo miró extrañado. No podía ser que Gakuto se sintiera tan culpable, ¿o sí? Apartó la vista del pelirrojo y tropezó con la olvidada mochila del mayor, de la que sobresalía una patineta. El mayor poseía dos tablas, una para desplazarse de aquí para allá cuando tenía pereza de caminar y otra con la que hacia acrobacias. Justo esa segunda era la que traía consigo.

El pelicereza notó la mirada del menor sobre la patineta. Bufó mitad molesto, mitad para llamar su atención.

-Hoy era la competencia de skateboard callejero, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Qué haces aquí, entonces?

-Pues es obvio. Cuidar y hacerte compañía.

Una serie de estornudos siguió al resoplido de Hiyoshi. Era ridículo. Sabía lo mucho que Gakuto había practicado para esa competencia. En las últimas semanas no había otra cosa de la que el pelirrojo hablara. Y él, Hiyoshi, había prometido acompañarlo.

Miró hacia el reloj de su mesita de noche. Si ese terco novio suyo se daba prisa llegaría justo de tiempo pero llegaría.

-Anda, mejor vete. Si te das prisa llegarás a tiempo para registrarte.

El pelirrojo lo miró extrañado, ¿lo decía en serio? Bufó y volvió a propinarle un golpe en la frente en señal de que no hablará más del tema. Hiyoshi, enfurruñado, se incorporó del lecho, en gesto autoritario señaló la mochila y dijo:

-Vete. Haz practicado mucho para esa competencia.

-Qué va. Ya habrá otras, no será la última, tenlo por seguro.

-Vete. –Tan alto como el resfriado se lo permitió.- No es necesario que te quedes aquí.

-Pero quiero quedarme. Quiero cuidar de mi hongo favorito. –Dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza del menor.

El castaño se puso de pie, sin prestar atención a los chillidos de reclamo del mayor, camino a donde la mochila con la patineta. Salió de su habitación y bajó aprisa las escaleras, siempre seguido por un molesto Gakuto que en vanos intentos le ordenaba volver a la cama. Abrió la puerta del recibidor y sin cuidado arrojo fuera la mochila y las zapatillas deportivas de su novio.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué haces eso? – Salió apresurado para coger sus cosas. Al volverse para entrar en la casa, Hiyoshi le bloqueaba la entrada.- No seas terco, déjame entrar y vuelve a la cama.

-No seas terco tú. Vete. Estás justo de tiempo para registrarte.

-Habrá otras competencias. No tiene importancia.

-No hablabas de otra cosa que no fuera de esa competencia, además practicaste demasiado.

-¡No importa!

Gakuto intento doblegarlo al atacarlo por el medio pero, pese a estar enfermo, los reflejos de artista marcial de Hiyoshi seguían al cien. Lo detuvo antes siquiera que pudiera tocarlo, lo arrojó junto a lado de la mochila y, sin esperar a ver a que no tuviera daño alguno, cerró la puerta de forma brusca.

Recargó la frente en la madera mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Los golpes y gritos de Gakuto atravesaban la madera, exigía que le dejara entrar. Wakashi no respondió, sólo suplicaba para sus adentros que ese terco pelicereza se fuera de una buena vez.

Cansado y fastidiado, el pelicereza se calzó las zapatillas, tomó sus cosas y echó a correr, jurando a si mismo que la próxima vez ese hongo se las pagaría y con creces.

Al día siguiente Wakashi despertó con la sensación de que alguien lo observaba. Al parpadear y aclarar un poco la visión pudo descubrir que su espectador era Wada, su hermano mayor. Wada lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al verlo completamente despierto, tomó una bocanada de aire para en seguida comenzar a cantar –gritar- "feliz cumpleaños". El menor aún no se sentía del todo bien de la enfermedad y los gritos de su hermano taladraban sus oídos y martillaban su cabeza en lugar de hacerlo sentir bien o siquiera feliz. Después del alegre canto, Wada le entregó un presente, que más tarde Wakashi descubriría se trataba de un par de cerezas de felpa.

Sus padres no tardaron en ir a visitarlo, desearle feliz cumpleaños y dejarle la bandeja con el desayuno. Y unas horas más tarde hizo presencia su abuelo, quien le dio el sermón de cada año sobre la madurez, la vida y su deber como heredero de la familia Hiyoshi. Como cada año Wakashi tuvo que asegurarle al patriarca que no debía preocuparse de nada, que era consciente de su responsabilidad y la tomaba gustoso, pero que a cambio y hasta llegado el momento, le permitiera seguir con su segunda mayor pasión: el tenis.

A diferencia de personas como Atobe, que si se lo proponían podían hacer una carrera profesional en el mundo del deporte blanco, Wakashi sólo podía tomarlo como un pasatiempo hasta el día en que tuviera que tomar el puesto como cabecilla de los doujos de la familia Hiyoshi. "A fin de cuentas no es que el mundo se esté privando de un prodigio." Pensaba como sarcasmo, en una forma para animarse a si mismo.

El resto del día se distrajo con los mensajes y fugaces llamadas de sus amigos, conocidos y titulares del club de tenis, deseándole feliz cumpleaños y una pronta recuperación. Disfrutó con la llamada de su amigo de la infancia, Ootori. Se sintió extraño con la de Akutagawa –en compañía de Bunta y Kirihara de la Rikkaidai-. Y discutió un poco con la de su primo de Okinawa, "gouyaholic". Sin embargo no recibió ni un mensaje por parte de Gakuto. Supuso que el pelicereza estaría ofendido por el trato recibido el día anterior. No tuvo más remedio que pasar el resto del día en cama, dormitando a momentos, más por el aburrimiento que porque en verdad lo necesitara.

Por la tarde, su padre lo despertó, le pidió que se pusiera algún jersey y bajará a comer la tarta que su madre había horneado para él. Perezoso bajó y tamaña fue su sorpresa al ver a Gakuto conversar con el abuelo. El pelicereza le sonrió de forma burlona pero no dijo nada.

Comió la tarta en compañía de su familia y su novio –no sin antes recibir de lleno en el rostro la rebanada de Gakuto, misma que el mayor remplazo por la del festejado-, para finalmente volver a la cama con las advertencias de su madre sobre no salir a menos que fuera muy necesario "donde te encuentre en el recibidor…"

Gakuto no hacía otra cosa que reír del bochorno que se reflejaba en el rostro del ojigris. Una vez solos en la habitación y que Wakashi se cubriera con las mantas, el acróbata le entregó una bolsa enorme con los regalos que le enviaban los titulares del club y algunos chicos más.

-Hubo algunas atrevidas que te enviaron chocolates y cartas de amor, pero no te preocupes, me hice cargo personalmente de eso. – Hiyoshi lo miró extrañado, Gakuto sonrió con inocencia.- Bueno, hoy me tocó echar los restos a la chimenea…

-No sabes cuanto me alegro de que no seas celoso. –murmuró entre dientes al tiempo que abría el regalo de la bella durmiente de Hyoutei.- ¿una oveja?

-Es Jiroh, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Un libro?

-No, eso me lo dio Oshitari-san.

-Ah, Yuushi y sus regalos aburridos. Yo me encargo.

Estiró el brazo para alcanzar el libro, pero el ojigris reaccionó a ponerlo lejos del alcance del pelicereza. Gakuto nunca entendería cómo es que ese par, Yuushi y Wakashi, encontraban atractivo regalar libros. Par de raros. Dejó que el castaño terminará de revisar sus regalos. A momentos soltaba comentarios mordaces acerca de los presentes, como sino fueran gran cosa o se tratara de objetos que deberían estar prohibidos dar como regalos.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –cuestionó Wakashi al terminar de leer la carta de una rosada admiradora que se proclamaba como su admirador número uno. Se había extrañado de encontrar esa carta entre los presentes, había imaginado que su pelicereza novio la habría destruido.- No me haz dado un regalo.

-Lo mejor para el final. –Canturreó al tiempo que le ofrecía una bolsa de regalo de mediano tamaño.- Confieso que mi regalo original involucraba los globos que Hatori robó.

Wakashi arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta, ¿qué clase de regalo requería de tantos globos? Volvió su atención a la bolsa, pesaba un poco. Atraído por ese detalle se decidió sacar el presente, mismo que era protegido por un delgado papel de color cereza. Apartó el papel. Quedó de una pieza al descubrir el trofeo de primer lugar de una competencia de skateboard.

-Dado que insististe tanto en que fuera a esa ridícula competencia, supuse que lo menos que podía hacer era traerte el premio de primer lugar.

-Pero, es tuyo. Es mérito tuyo. –Haciendo ademán de devolverle el trofeo, mismo que fue rechazado.- Gakuto.

-Consérvalo. Fui a esa competencia porque me lo pediste. No podía dejar de pensar en que estabas enfermo, solo y aburrido aquí. Así que di lo mejor de mí para traerte esto.

Conmovido, Wakashi atinó a abrazar con fuerza a su pelicereza novio. Ese enano terco, hasta el final pensando en cosas que no debía, pero eso también era parte del otro Gakuto que tanto adoraba. Petulante y necio, pero tan fácil de leer. O al menos lo era para él, porque había captado a la perfección el mensaje en ese trofeo.

-Gracias. Te amo.

-Ay, no es para tanto. –Lo apartó de un manotazo. Desvió el rostro para disimular su sonrojo. Wakashi sonrió tiernamente, ese era su Gakuto. El acróbata lo miró de reojo, se puso aún más nervioso al ver la sonrisa del otro. Con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y atropellando las palabras, habló:- feliz cumpleaños.

-Muy feliz cumpleaños.

Owari.

**XxxX**

**Lo revise un par de veces antes de darle el visto bueno, aunque no dudo que se me hayan ido un par de dedazos y errores de coherencia por ahí, una disculpa por eso. El enfermo es otra XD**

**Si les gusto dejen review y si no les gusto también dejen mensaje.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
